1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a communications device and a transmitter included therein.
2. Background
There is an ever present need to reduce the power consumption of electronic devices. For example, a laptop computer or a wireless phone typically includes a battery to store and provide electrical energy for the operation of the electronic device. A user can operate the electronic device through the battery when no other source of electrical energy is available, or when the user wants to be mobile. Batteries, however, store only a limited amount of electrical energy, which is consumed by the electronic device.
The batteries, thus, have to be recharged after the electronic device has been used for a certain time. The time interval between two subsequent charging events is expressed as operating time. In wireless phones, for example, the operating time can further be divided into a stand-by time and a talk time.
The user of a wireless communications device such as a mobile unit or a cellular phone typically desires to have an operating time, particularly a talk time, which is as long as possible. Additionally, the user generally expects the wireless device to be as small and as light as possible. Because the operating time is dependent from the capacity and, thus, usually from the size of the battery, small size, low weight, long operating time of the wireless device are often contradictory expectations.
To fulfill these expectations, manufacturers seek to increase the capacity of the batteries without increasing the size and weight of the batteries. In addition, manufacturers of wireless devices have developed wireless devices operate at lower voltages, for example 3.3 volts, to increase the stand-by time and the talk time.